DF
by ghostanimal
Summary: Oneshot: Vlad gets a secret admirer note from a DF. Is it Danny? Some humor, some romance, small twist. Rated for slash, but not heavy. First slash, please don't kill me. -hides-


Disclaimer: I wish I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

**-is shot, stabbed, burned, stomped on and killed by DannyxSam fangirls- Ow...**

**This is a slash. -is shot again- A DannyxVlad shot. -is burned alive-**

**-puts up anti-reviewer harm shield-**

**This was written because I have an interest in this pairing, I want to experiment with slash and this is kind of written for my FAVORITEST DannyxVlad writer EVA, Nimrod The Writer. I love almost every single one of this amazing persons' stories. -watches bullets hit shield-**

**-pulls Nimrod The Writer into shield before she can be killed for converting me-**

**Enjoy! -watches people try to break into my shield holding weapons and fruit- Be nice, this is my first slash.**

* * *

Danny smiled as he phased into Vlad's not so secret lab as Danny Phantom. He was honestly surprised that the ghost alarms didn't go off, or that maid in the hallway didn't scream and run when she accidently caught him. Nope, she just stared and then made her way down the hallway carrying laundry. Not even a second glance, which made Danny wonder if she'd seen a lot of ghosts around the Masters Mansion and was just used to seeing them. Or she could be a ghost herself.

Looking around, he looked for the perfect place to hide his little gift. As soon as he found the perfect place, a thought hit him. He wanted Vlad to see as soon as possible. What if he didn't have time to go into his lab today?

He phased into the study. Just as he was about to place it on the desk, he realized that if he didn't have time to visit his lab, why visit his study?

_The kitchen!_ He thought cheerfully. _Vlad must eat __**something**__ when he comes home._

Flying to the enormous kitchen, he almost placed it on the fridge before he had to turn invisible for a cook that walked through. He groaned. Vlad didn't need to visit the kitchen; he had cooks and chefs to do all of that for him.

_Vlad sleeps! I should put it in his bedroom,_ he figured. Turning intangible, he flew through the walls. He wondered where Vlad's bedroom was. As soon as he wondered, he stumbled upon it. The room with a Maddie plushie and a…cat?

Danny smirked. The Maddie plushie was on the pillow, while the cat was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed.

"He finally got a cat," Danny said to himself, amused at the white feline. Noticing him, she started to stretch. Danny reached out and scratched her back, making her pur and move into his touch, wanting more. He glanced at her collar and snorted. "Your name's Maddie, huh?"

She purred as if to confirm this. Danny smiled and scratched her again before slipping a note into her collar and placing a small box on the bed. Maddie the cat blinked at him, but simply meowed and stretched again. Danny smiled and patted her head.

"You make sure Vlad gets that, okay?" he made the cat promise, pointing to the box. She meowed back.

_I'm talking to a cat,_ he suddenly realized. He picked her up and hugged her, scratching and stroking her fur again before putting her down and disappearing.

Vlad growled as he walked in. It was a bad day at work. His best employee/secretary was on leave for the next few months due to pregnancy, and two other excellent employees were out sick. Not to mention he got hurt himself and lost a lot of important data when his computer unexpectedly exploded and caught fire. After a quick bandaging of the arm, he left work only to receive the news that the limo driver crashed the limo. He ended up pretending to call a cab, before he secretly flew home.

Throwing his briefcase onto his desk, he turned back to human. He yawned loudly. He was very, very tied.

A meow caught his attention. He turned to his desk to see Maddie sitting on his briefcase. She meowed again. Vlad reached out and petted her, smiling slightly when he heard her purr. He was puzzled when he felt a piece of paper. Moving her fur, he pulled out a paper note.

"What's this?" he asked her, as if she could actually respond. She just meowed and purred, pawing his hand slightly.

Absentmindedly, he petted her as he opened the note with one hand and read it.

_Vlad,_

_You really caught my attention the first time I saw you. I think you are very handsome and would like to know if you would like to go out sometime._

_~DF_

DF? As in…Daniel Fenton?

Vlad shivered. Although this was the first time he thought about a relationship other than a friendship or father/son, it was kind of creepy that his enemy had the same idea. He really needed to confront him about this. The handwriting didn't look like his, but he could have always asked his sister or that little Goth girl (What was her name? Sarah, Samara, Sandra, Samantha?), who was probably horrified unless this was a prank.

But first, sleep.

Vlad picked up Maddie and held her. She purred more and snuggled into her master. He lazily phased them upstairs into his room. He immediately noticed the small box on the bed. Letting Maddie down on the bed, he examined it.

_Hope you like it!_

_~DF_

He opened the box and blinked in surprise. It was the best possible tickets to the Packers game. Even Vlad Masters, billionaire and business tycoon, had problems getting this tickets. Not to mention, a jersey of his favorite player, autographed by the whole team. How could Daniel get this? This had to be expensive…or a fake. After examining for almost an hour, the cheese head was sure it was real. He wasn't completely sure. He'd call an expert tomorrow.

Okay, Daniel was being weird now. He really needed to confront him. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was only eight. Daniel should still be up.

Dropping the stuff, he picked up the note and phased out, turning into his alter ego as he did so. He knew where the love of his life (Maddie) and the fat oaf lived by heart. Jack invited him over several times. He always came, but always to attempt to win the woman's heart and to laugh at Jack's inventions.

He phased into Danny's room. He was sitting at a desk, doing his homework. Vlad held back a chuckle when Danny groaned; banging his head on the desk as the blue mist came from his mouth.

"Relax Daniel, it's just me," he said, turning visible behind him.

"Yeah. Great reason to relax," Danny shot back sarcastically. Vlad rolled his eyes and held up the note.

"Why did you drop this off at my house?" Vlad demanded to know.

"Because I did it in hopes that you would leave my mom alone," Danny replied honestly.

"So it's fake?"

"Who said it was fake?" Danny replied with a small smirk. "It's completely legit."

"So…it's not fake? Completely real, along with the gifts?" Vlad confirmed, still not sure if he could trust this.

"Yeah. It took forever to find them," Danny told him.

Vlad smiled slightly and moved closer. Danny looked a bit uneasy, but didn't move back. Quickly, Vlad moved and gave a quick kiss. Danny looked stunned, but he didn't have time to tell Vlad, considering Vlad gave him another kiss. This time, Danny kissed back. After a few moments of kisses, Danny decided it was time to fess up.

"Deborah Fannings is gonna be so mad," he told Vlad.

"Who?" Vlad asked, confused.

"Deborah Fannings. She's our neighbor, around your age. Since she has a crush on you and we know you personally, I offered to personally deliver her note and gift," Danny explained. He almost laughed at Vlad's expression.

"So…you didn't…?" Vlad never felt more awkward.

"Nope," Danny confirmed, wrapping his arms around Vlad's neck, kissing him briefly. "But I also never said that I didn't like this."

* * *

**-watches more bullets and weapons hit shield- This shield works FANTASTIC! Review! If it's hate review...well I'll still accept it.**


End file.
